Four O'Clock In the Morning
by Fox the Writer
Summary: It's four o'clock somewhere. And the time at this hour is the sick one's worst enemy.


This was semi-inspired by a couple of things: Valentine's Day *even though that holiday is pointless since ANY day is a day to celebrate with your loved ones*, a conversation with somebody, AND an idea that I've wanted to write down for some time. But this is just for fun and mainly just to be silly with this pairing since I don't really see it happening in canon, but hey, it was fun to write!

Updates for other stories are under way, so hang tight and keep the faith!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: all charries belong to Disney/Pixar.

* * *

Tick. Tick. Tick.

The clock struck. Four times did it strike.

And four times did it strike Ty's sore head while he lay in bed. Its pounding left Ty to emit annoyed groans. He grabbed his pillow from underneath his head to place _over_ his head.

Not again… that was the fifth time he awoke to the sound of that annoying instrument of time. It was very intent on disturbing him, wasn't it?

Of all the weeks to suddenly catch the bug, why did it have to be _this_ week? Why couldn't it have been a week he had off? Why was life so intending on beating him down?

"Ty… you ok?"

…And giving him help when he didn't want it now.

Feeling too groggy, he moaned once more, only in irritation and from under his soft and safe haven. Hopefully, whoever they were, they'd take the hint and go away. He didn't want to be bothered!

But the owner of the voice didn't comply with his desire. Instead, they walked over to the bed. "Ty… don't worry. It's me."

'Me'? Who was me? He peeked out from underneath his pillow. Once he did, he quietly sighed in a small sense of relief. It was them.

"Hey ther-" A rough cough irritating his throat and interrupting from greeting his friend.

"…Hey yourself." A concerned voice, one that always soothed his headaches. He gave a wave to his friend before propping his arms to move himself upwards.

"Whoa, easy! Don't try to move. Just take it easy."

The owner of the voice came over to sit on the edge of the bed. The man felt the bed shift underneath the newcomer's weight as he watched them come over. He stubbornly tried to sit up again, but his friend persisted. "Hey, hey! I said, take it easy. If you're sick, just relax."

They lifted up a hand and pressed it against Ty's back. He tensed at first…

But then… his skin tingled and he had to see what it was his friend was doing. Stroking his bare back, up and down, up and down. This went on a few times; Ty, meanwhile, absorbed his friend's massage like a sponge. So soothing, so tender.

"Mmm…"

"You like that?"

He gave a thumbs up.

The friend smiled. "How about your head? Does it still hurt?"

"S-slighty," he croaked.

The friend smirked. "Well, I'll care of that. Move your pillow a bit."

Ty did as they requested and watched as they relocated their hand onto his head. The hand, like an ocean wave sliding against the shore, smoothly moved across his scalp. "Oohh…"

They smiled. Glad that Ty's headache was slowly going away. But how to get him to sleep again? A real deep sleep without the clock to wake him up? A way to make sure that his sleep was good in helping him recover?

And then… they knew.

"Hey, Ty?"

The aforementioned patient peeked again while he enjoyed this sensation.

"Do you trust me?"

…"Huh?"

"Do you trust me?"

"….Yeah…why do you ask?"

"I think I have a way to help get rid of your headache. Buuuut…. It's gonna be a little… eh… invasive. But i-it'll be quick, I-I promise."

"…"

Ty didn't know what to think of that. But… he did want this headache to go away and he didn't want to wake up to any more noises provided by that stupid clock. Still… "What is it?"

"Let's just say that it's like a sleeping pill… uh… w-without the pill. It involves me using my… abilities."

The look they were giving Ty let the Ranger come to a decision. "Well… okay..." Might as well. He wasn't feeling better, and he didn't want to feel worse. Besides… he DID trust this person.

They nodded before…

The hand that was massaging Ty's scalp before now disappeared from sight...

The soreness that was invading his temples slowly dissipated. As did his final bouts of strength and alertness.

He was now asleep. Deeply sleeping and immune to all that went around him.

The job was done.

The hand returned into sight and the owner of the hand stood up from their position on the bed. They stroked his head once more before leaning over to give the Ranger a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Ty."

Mira smiled at her fellow Ranger before she pulled the covers over him. Satisfied with her work, she quietly slipped out of Ty's room and returned to hers for the remainder of the late night.

_Fin._


End file.
